The present invention relates generally to a cassette type recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a cassette type recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a chassis capable of mounting a cassette on an upper part thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a thin cassette recording apparatus having a chassis with a recess wherein the tape reels and the mode-changing mechanism are mounted within the recess. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a thin cassette recording apparatus wherein a recessed chassis and the arrangement of parts facilitates easy assembly primarily from a direction above the chassis.
In a conventional cassette type tape recorder, in which a cassette is mounted on an upper part of a chassis to which a pair of left and right reel beds are attached, the reel beds are mounted above a chassis on an upper portion of an upper surface of the chassis. Gears to rotate the reel beds are mounted below the chassis on a lower part of the chassis. Hence, it is difficult to mount the cassette compactly on the upper surface of the chassis. Therefore, it is required to float the cassette with respect to the upper surface of the chassis. Consequently, it is difficult to achieve a thin structure for the cassette type recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
In addition, since the reel beds and gears must be assembled above and below the chassis respectively on the upper and lower portions of the chassis separately, a reduced assembly efficiency results.
The applicants have proposed a thin structure for a cassette type recording and/or reproducing apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,149. In the above-identified Patent, a chassis for mounting a cassette thereon is provided with two holes for the two reel beds and the two reel beds are supported on another chassis.
Nevertheless, it has remained a problem to provide a thin cassette-type recording apparatus wherein the parts are conveniently arranged and assembled in a chassis while the cassette remains quite thin and the functions of the apparatus are conveniently performed.